Kane Wrathblaze (Darth Marana)
Bio Name: Kane Wrathblaze (Darth Marana). Age: 37 occupation: Sith Lord/Assassin, and Mandalorian. Great Great Great Great GrandFather: Sozin Wrathblaze (Born Sozin ordo). Father: Cade Wrathblaze. mother: Chaab Wrathblaze (Born Chaab Skirata). Wife: Unknown. son #1: Revan Wrathblaze. Son #2: Ben Wrathblaze: Daughter: Azula Wrathblaze. son #3: kotep Wrathblaze Early Life (57 BBY to 44 BBY). The birth of Kane Wrathblaze. in 57 BBY on the Planet Mandalore A young 21 year old girl Named chaab Wrathblaze, gave Birth to a Newborn Baby, Named Kane Wrathblaze, his 3 siblings were the next ones out (2 identical twin sisters, and fraternal twin brother). Sith Training. Around in 54 BBY Kane began his Sith Training with the Help of His Dad, and palpatine, his training to become a sith took 3 Years, Kane was finally done training to be a Sith, He now knows all the Force Abilities, and lightsaber forms. Mandalorian Training. Around the same Year as the Begining of His Sith Training, Kane was Also Trained As A Mandalorian (Don't Worry He's not using The Force To cheat), with the help of Jaster Mereel, Kane Was Doing quite Well until 52 BBY When Jaster Got Killed. Funeral of Jaster mereel. when Kane saw Jaster's Corpse, He begain to cry in his fathers arms, at the funeral, Jango Fett the new leader of the True Mandalorians gave a Eulogy, about jasteers bravery, the day Jango met Jaster, and other things. Continued Mandalorian Training. After Jasters's Funeral, Kane continued His Mandalorian Training with the help of His Uncle Kal Skirata, He Was Aleady Good due to Jaster's Discipline, So Kal made The Training Extra Hard, Kane passed His Mandalorian Training in 44 BBY, just in time for the Battle of Galidraan. Battle of Galidraan. Participants. before the Battle Jango Selected Some Mandalorians, such as Silas, Myles, Clan Ordo, Clan Wrathblaze, Clan Skirata, and other Mandalorian Clans. Fighting Tor Vizsla. During The Battle, Kane Fought Tor Vizsla in Unarmed Combat, he was succeding in Winning the Fight, against tor, even by flying strait down from 30 feet in the Air, and launching His Jetpack Missle at Him (He also Flew through the explosing litrally without burning his Beskar'gam) , Kane let out a smile underneath his Helmet, but Tor Survived, and flew up to Kane Who Was Floating 22 Feet, in The Air, Tor Grabed Him, They flew up 80 Feet in The air, tor then removed Kanes Jetpack, then threw it on the ground, and droped kane, When He was Falling down Aloquar Flew up And Saved Kane from Death, He Continued his fight against tor, by getting out his Westar-34's, and Gauntlet Lazer, at the same time, Tor dodged the Lazer's, and Ran up To Kane, Where they fought in Unarmed Combat Again, tor Then Threw Kane Off A Cliff, but Garen Rescued Him. Fighting Jedi's. After Death Watch escaped, Dooku, and some Jedi's Showed up, All the Mandalorians Including Kane Fought the Jedi's, Kane Used His Force Abilities making All the Mandalorians Amused, he also Healed Garen, after A Jedi Stabed Him through the heart, Myles, and other Mandalorians Died, Except Clan ordo, Clan Wrathblaze, Jango Fett, Silas, and Others. the Invasion of Naboo (32 BBY). the begining of the invasion. during the Invasion of Naboo, Kane Wrathblaze who was now known as Darth Marana (meaning Death in Sanskrit), was aboard the Trade Federation Ship named the Saak'ak he listened to the conversation between nute gunray, and darth sidious. skirmish in the hanger. kane fought the Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and His Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi in the Main Hanger but the 2 Jedi managed to escape. finding the stowaways. another minutes later, he later went to Naboo along with Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and the Battle Droid Commander OOM-9, to find the stowaways. rematch. while He was walking along side the captured Queen. He met the 2 Jedi Obi Wan and Qui-Gon again, and they had a short fight that lasted for about 50 seconds and he was knocked out. the fall of valorum. 2 hours later He woke up and went to Coruscant in His Wrathblaze Clan robes to go to a Senate meeting where we witnessed the downfall of Chancellor Valorum where he laughed sinistrally. jedi temple raid. when darth maul was busy fighting obi wan, and qui gon on naboo, kane led a large attack at the jedi temple, with hundreds of battle droids, and droidekas, cay neurodrifter also helped, and jango fett, was hired to help too. maul is (not) gone after the invasion of Naboo had ended he and the other Sith believed that Darth Maul was killed, but they did not know that maul is still alive. kane vs plo, and ki adi. after the Funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn He fought the two Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon, in a long half hour fight where He managed to destroy Plo Koon's old Yellow Bladed Lightsaber, and Ki-Adi-Mundi's old P urple Bladed Lightsaber. Helping Jango Fett leave kamino (22 BBY) the conversation. when jango was talking to obi wan about the clones, kane in his black, red, and purple mandalorian armor was watching, and hearing the conversation from his room across the water, after obi wan left the room, jango told boba to pack his thing's, and jango got his armor on, and also got his jt-12 jetpack just in case. buying jango some time. after obi wan opened the door after almost fell to his doom into the water while fighting jango, while the jedi was running back to the docking platform where the slave-1 is, kane still in his mandalorian armor, told walon vau, and other cuy'val dar members to keep training the clones so he can give jango some time to get those last box's and leave kamino, when obi wan was about to reach the elevator, kane punched the jedi on the left side of his face, knocking the jedi to the ground, and kicked him 3 times in the stomace, the jedi got up, and punched the mandalorian sith in the chest, that was a bad idea obi wan did as he groaned in pain as his right hand is now sore, kane got out his 2 westar 34's and fired at kenobi 7 time's obi wan dodged the lazers, then a clone named cc-2224 ran up and punched kane in the chin knocking his helemet off the obi wan finally knocked kane to the ground out cold,obi wan thanked the young clone, and cc-2224 told him it would be great working with him soon, and gave the clone the nickname cody, then the jedi got in the elevator, to get to the platform, but obi wan was to late to take jango in to custody. the first Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) the 2 Jedi's, and the Naboo Senators attempted execution, and Self Rescue. During the first Battle of Geonosis, Kane was present at the Geonosion execution arena, he watched the two jedis, and padme save themselves, kane became furious. start of the arena battle. kane sensed Mace Windu walking into the balcony, and did a soft growl,when mace got to the balcony he pointed his lightsaber at jango, while kane pointed his lightsaber at mace's chest, then mace and dooku had a small talk (litrally), after all the jedis activated there lightsabers, the super battle droids came and begain shooting at mace, and jango almost burned him to death. epic showdown. when the battle went on in the arena, Kane jumped down and killed 20 unknown jedi padawans, he later fought Eeth Koth, Shakk-Ti, Aalya Secura, Barriss Offee, Agen Kolar, Sha Koon, and Kento Marrek, he also saw jango fett get killed by mace windu. kane vs yoda. after Count Dooku's escape Kane Wrathblaze fought the Grand Jedi Master Yoda but was knocked out, after He woke up Kane said he would get his revenge on Yoda. kane comforts boba. Kane later founded the young Boba Fett who was still sad that his Father got killed by Mace Windu, Kane said to Boba that he can get his revenge on the Jedi. The Capture of Plo Koon (20 BBY) hiring nara. kane hired a bounty hunter named nara sunrider, to huntdown and capture plo koon, the bounty hunter agreed. plo's interrogation, and torture. After Plo Koon was captured by Nara Sunrider, Kane interrogated and tortured Him, to hand the Force-sensitive babies to the sith order, but the Jedi refused. When Plo said that, Kane ordered him to be executed. ren saving plo. ren ion whent to go rescue plo koon, but then kane saw him running with plo koon and ran after them. ren vs kane. kane fought ren ion for 3 minutes, and nara sunrider helped kane fight ren,k ane was later dafeated. escape. after the battle, ren ion escaped with plo, and kane screamed in full rage. Uniforms. a Sith Uniform that is similar to Savage Opress's Armor a stolen Death Watch armor, that He repainted in red, gray, and silver, and replaced the Death Watch trooper's teal flight suit, gloves, navy blue vest, and grey boots, with an all black version, ironically other mandalorians wear these armors as well, and other mandalorians too, but with different helmet, boots and gloves, and one female mandalorian wears a stolen armor of Death Watch second in command Bo Katan but with a normal T shaped visor helmet, that she repainted in red, grey, and silver, with an all black version of her flight suit, vest, gloves, and boots. He along with Others stole Pre Vizsla's spare Death Watch armor, which would explain why he wears a new armor, with a weird looking helmet. a golden mandalorian armor, he does not wear it that much. weapons. a lightsaber that looks like savage opress's. a stolen dc-15s. 2 westar 35s, but he does not use them, but he will soon. and 2 Westar-34s. personality. Nice, Calm, and Charming, with a sense of Humor. violent, and deadley, when in Battle pictures. kane wrathblaze and raven bothanfight.png|Kane Wrathblaze, and his friend, raven Bothanfight. kane in clone pilot gear.png|Kane disguised as a clone pilot. kane on umbara.png|Kane Wrathblaze on Umbara, standing in the air, and i really have know idea how he's standing there. kane wrathblaze april boxing ga.png|Kane at the April boxing game. kane asteroid lot.png|Kane in an asteroid lot glitch. mandalorian kane..png|Kane in mandalorian mercenary armor. kane wrathblaze vs trask sigmamight.png|Kane encounters a member of the war eagle squad. kane and others.png|Kane wrathblaze, Rex Bactapack, Rihanna Ssilvernight and others. kane wrathblaze (mandalorian).png|kane wrathblaze's mandalorian armor, and jetpack's. kane on mustafar.png|this is where Kane was during Revenge Of The Sith ( nah just kidding XD) kane in a kamino lot glitch.png|Kane in a kamino lot glitch. kane still in a kamino lot glitch, but under water.png|Still in a Kamino lot glitch, but under water. kane and wuher.png|Kane Wrathblaze meets Wuher MosEisley for the first time. kane glitch city..png|Kane above glitch city. kane emissary event.png|Kane at the Jedi temple lounge emissary event, that was a lot of weeks ago. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 1.png|This a low angle photography of Kane Wrathbalze, and my best friend Raven Bothanfight can be seen in the background. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 2.png|Another low angle shot, now he is standing right next to Raven Bothanfight, my best friend. kane wrathblaze, low angel photo 3.png|And finally, a 3rd low angle photo. kane aiming his blaster.png|kane aiming his blaster kane wrathblaze's helmet graphics.png|kane's helmet graphics Kane on Carlac. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Empire Category:Trooper Category:Humans Category:Wrathblaze Clan Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Force Sensitive Category:Imperial Category:Squad Member Category:Corellians Category:Shiny Category:True Mandalorian Category:Cuy'val Dar Category:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Dark empress Category:Class Rank:Sergeant